coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1264 (26th February 1973)
Plot Elsie gets annoyed when Lucille walks round the house in her underwear. Lucille apologises for having Keith Burgess round. Hilda reads from the book on etiquette and tells Stan he has to show the female visitors to her bedroom when they arrive. Neither can understand why. Hilda borrows Lucille's record player. Elsie and Alan hastily tell her they have a prior engagement when asked if they're coming. Billy wants to know what Bet was doing with Norman Leach last night. Hilda tries to borrow aspic from Elsie and the Rovers for eggs in aspic but is unsuccessful. Bet gives her the idea of using yellow jelly instead. Stan and Hilda are pleased with their delivered portrait and ask to pay the £5 cost at £1 upfront and 50p a week thereafter. Jerry tells Ken he'll finish taking the old gas pipes out on Monday. Elsie asks Billy to pass on her apologies to Annie but he has few hopes of them being accepted. Ray returns from Huddersfield. Edna asks for an invite to the party. Hilda dons false eyelashes and a blonde wig as part of her ensemble. She places herself in the “sitting room” (aka the front parlour) to greet her guests as Stan formally introduces them: Ted Loftus, Minnie, Jerry, Edna, Norma, Bet, Len, Lucille, Emily, Ernie and Ken. The guests avoid the eggs in jelly. Stan secretes a large bottle of whisky in the yard toilet but Ray finds it when he arrives and substitutes it for his own small one which he brings as an offering. Ted tells Hilda she reminds him of Ginger Rogers. A drunk Stan chats up Edna as the guests dance but they are amused when Hilda changes the record and dances a tango with Ted. They all join in. Elsie starts banging on the wall at the noise. Ray tries unsuccessfully to chat up Edna but she's more interested in Billy when he arrives late. Stan gets paralytic and fails to fully notice Ray's substitution of the whisky bottles. As the party continues, Edna enjoys herself in the Ogdens' bedroom with one of the male guests. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *Edna Gee - Mavis Rogerson *Ted Loftus - Ted Morris Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room, hallway, front bedroom and back yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: "Mr. and Mrs. Stanley Ogden request the pleasure of your company." *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,100,000 homes (10th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Category:1973 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD